Last of the Time Lords
by AngieHarrison1999
Summary: After leaving Amy and Rory behind, the Doctor finds a new companion. Told from Tori's POV. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Before this story starts, I'd just like to say that I'm a normal person, living a normal life.

I'd like to say that.

My life has turned from weird, to freakin' insane.

It all happened when I met the Doctor. And for those of you who don't know who the Doctor is, I'll tell you.

He's an alien, believe it or not. A madman with a stolen blue box that travels through time and space. No one knows his real name; he just calls himself "the Doctor".

Crazy right?

The Doctor may be amazing, smart, and super powerful, but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burned. Unfortunately, I didn't learn that until after I let him be my friend.

Big mistake.

Becoming friends with the Doctor was one of the worst things I ever did. But it was also one of the best.

He came to my house in the middle of the night on my eighteenth birthday, and he instantly struck me as the most amazing man I'd ever met. Within minutes, he'd whisked me away in his TARDIS.

That's the blue box by the way.

Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

That's what it stands for.

On the outside it's small, but on the inside it's enormous. It's like a never ending maze.

I loved it.

In the TARDIS time seemed to stop. The Doctor told me we had forever to go wherever we wanted, and do anything we wanted.

I believed him.

Another big mistake.

He took me to the farthest reaches of the universe. We met aliens and saved worlds.

And then he left me.

Just like that.

He dropped me off in my bedroom, the same place he'd taken me away.

Apparently out forever had just gone down the drain.

Because he never came back.

It wasn't until he was gone that I realized I'd fallen in love with him.

It's strange, I know. The Time Lord and the eighteen year old singer.

Did I mention I'm a singer?

Because I am.

I go to Hollywood Arts, a school for people who wanna be famous.

I live in Los Angeles, California with my mom, dad, and really annoying sister Trina.

I didn't tell anyone the truth about the Doctor. They'd think I was crazy and lock me in the nut house.

But then I started to wonder if I really was crazy. After all, I was in love with an alien. A time travelling alien.

After the Doctor left me, everyone at school noticed that I was kinda depressed.

And I was.

They kept saying it was just like an overnight thing.

And it was.

Literally.

But if I'm gonna tell this story, I might as well start from the beginning.

So here goes…


	2. Chapter 1

I stared at my alarm clock.

Had time seriously just stopped?

The stupid red numbers still read "11:59".

Seriously?

The more I yelled at my clock to ring, the slower time seemed to go.

One more minute and I would be eighteen.

Just one more minute.

_One._

The high-pitched buzzing was like music to my ears, the most amazing sound I'd ever heard.

Finally!

But then another sound filled the room.

That's when I heard it.

The _true_ most amazing sound I'd ever heard.

It wasn't amazing then though.

But it would be.

After the noise stopped, there was a blue telephone booth standing in the corner of my room.

_A telephone booth._

What the chiz?

Then he came.

He was stupid and brilliant at the same time. A freak, but the most incredible man I'd ever seen. He wore a tweed jacket, bright red suspenders, and a matching bowtie.

He was a nerd.

_And he was hot!_

All the way from his floppy brown hair to his big black boots, he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen.

To sum him up in four words…

Best birthday present EVER.

I just didn't really know it yet.

"Hello," he said smiling, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

This was weird.

"Umm, 2011," I replied.

He clapped his hands, "One of my favorites!"

What?

He sat on the foot of my bed, bouncing up and down a few times.

Now this was getting creepy.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, smiling at me again.

"Tori," I answered.

What the hell was he doing in _my bedroom_?

"How did you get into my room?" I asked.

He pointed at the blue box.

Of course.

I laid back down and tried to fall asleep, but I could feel him watching me.

What a creeper.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty-Five.

"Do you want to come with me?" he finally asked, still sitting in the same spot.

"Where?" I asked him, angry that he wouldn't leave.

He pointed at the box again, "Everywhere."

I groaned.

This dude was worse than Robbie.

"Fine," I sighed.

He jumped up happily, and I followed.

Into the box, into time and space, into our forever.

For now.


	3. Chapter 2

There are probably a million words I could use to describe that box.

But I'll use one.

Amazing.

It was amazing.

All I could do was stand there like an idiot and stare at the _enormous_ room inside the box.

The Doctor stood at a metal mushroom-shaped thing in the middle of the room.

Then he turned to me.

"Any comments? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." He smiled and then pressed a few buttons on the mushroom thing.

"Why is it a phone booth?" I asked.

"It's not," he answered, "It's a time machine."

"Okay then, why did you write 'Police Box' on a time machine? Do police men just come in here? How many have you met? Are _you_ a police man?" I fired these questions at him.

"Tori," he grabbed my shoulders, "Breathe."

I took a deep breath.

"Good. So," the Doctor began, "It's not really a police box, which by the way is a special phone box that police men used to use. "

"Okay," I said, "There's a light on the top, do you need to change the bulb? Why doesn't it run out of air? Why is it made of wood? Oh, you have a wood time machine, do you feel stupid?"

He glared at me. "It's not really made of wood, it's disguised as a police box from 1963. Everytime the TARDIS materializes, within the first _nanosecond_ of landing, it analyzes its surroundings, calculates a twelve dimensional data map of everything within a thousand mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend best with the environment!" He beamed, "And then it turns into a police box from 1963." The smile morphed into a frown.

"Why?" I asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know, I've been meaning to check…"

"How long has it been doing that?"

He hesitated, "Oh… not long…"

He pressed a few more buttons on the mushroom.

"So you're an alien," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. But in my terms, _you're_ an alien," he said, poking my forehead.

"What kind of alien are you?" I asked him.

"Definetly one of the nice ones," he replied.

"Are you like a space squid or something? Are you like a tiny little slug in a human suit? Is _that_ why you walk like that?"

He made a face at me, "Tori, this is me. This is what I really am," he stated, slapping his chest on each syllable.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Now," he turned back to the metal thing, "Tori Vega," he pulled a lever, "Prepare to meet the universe."

The smile he gave me then was one I'll never forget.

Ever.


End file.
